harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jelly-Legs Jinx
I might be mistaken, but isn't the incantation for the jelly-legs jinx, 'Tarantallegra'? I know this was used on Neville Longbottom during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries by Antonin Dolohov, but it wasn't specifically stated that it was the Jelly-Legs Jinx. However, Neville's legs immediately "went into a kind of tap-dance" and his legs continued to flail and writhe until Lupin muttered the counter-jinx (finite). Wouldn't this fit accordingly to having one's legs wobble and shake like jelly/gelatin? I think it pretty self-explanatory, but I could be wrong. I will add a small line in the text for the page, for the time being, which does not blatantly state "tarantallegra" as the Jelly-Legs Jinx, but rather puts forth the suggestion that it could be so.--Yin&Yang 08:27, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :It's not specifed if they're the same spell, although the effects described do seem slightly different. Jelly-legs just seems to cause the legs to wobble, while Tarantallegra seems to cause them to thrash about uncontrollably. In fact, when Neville was hit with Tarantallegra in the Department of Mysteries, he accidentally kicked the Prophecy hard enough to send it flying before it hit the ground and broke. Even the Harry Potter Lexicon lists the two spells separately. For now, it might bear mentioning in a "Behind the scenes" section about the possible similarities, but no more than that without further proof. - Nick O'Demus 09:22, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Nick O'Demus, since you are currently a kind of correspondant of mine I would like to ask you to take a look at a forum page I set up. It relates, in some way to the Tarantellagra and Jelly-Legs Jinx - as a matter of fact, it relates to spells in general. I created it over a week ago now and no one has yet to contribute their thoughts on the discussion. I think it highly interesting so I am not exactly sure why it remains an empty page. It is called: 'The Physical Appearance of Spells' and I strongly suggest you check it out and tell me what you think. If you don't quite understand anything, please let me know and I'll try to elaborate further. By the way, I appreciate you taking my idea into consideration and writing the 'behind-the-scenes' section on the article page.--Yin&Yang 14:30, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Jinx/Curse Over a while, there have been many theories, both for and against, regarding the Jelly-Legs Curse and its relation to the Jelly-Legs Jinx. First of all, the jinx is seen only in the books; the curse of the same name is seen on the website pertaining to the books. Secondly, they have a very similar name; the only difference is the jinx/curse thing, and as shown between Furnunculus curse (called so by Fred Weasley) and Pimple jinx, there have been disputes between the books and Pottermore (note how in GOF the word "jinx" in the name isn't capitalized). Thirdly, it's wholly possible that the legs collapse because of the wobbling, or else that, as the effects of the jinx are only seen on the only fourteen-year old who could actively resist external physical control, the victim could stay standing by will alone, and that otherwise they would collapse. Now I'd like to ask everyone's opinions, as I'm not the only one who belives this jinx and the curse of the same name are the same spell (see the entry on the curse on the pottermore wiki). Hunnie Bunn (owl) Merge? Although on a related topic to my last comment, this is different. I'm really confused, because a while ago I pretty much stated that the jinx and the curse are the same and nobody said no. My BIG question is: If I were to put a "merge" template on this page, would it be undone? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 19:41, September 8, 2012 (UTC)